Mr Grey's Student
by GreyEnterprisesInc
Summary: Anastasia has a favourite teacher who she can't stop thinking about. Mr Grey can't stop fantasising about a certain student. Will they give into their desires?
1. Chapter 1

Ana's POV

There he is again, gliding through the door way as if he's walking on water. Damn he's gorgeous. Tall, dark and handsome doesn't cover it. His face is perfect, chiselled jaw line, glowing gray eyes, beautifully carved lips, I bet they'd be soft to touch. The fitted suit and unruly hair on top of his head that I'd love to run my fingers through, completes his look as he turns towards the class.

Everyone falls silent, terrified to make a sound. His eyes flicker to everyone in turn making them quiver. As they reach me I react no different, squirming in my seat. I try to hold his gaze and I see the familiar expression cross his features as he lingers on my face. I'm not sure what it is but I tell myself he looks at everyone the same way, but it's a lie. Every day he takes his time scanning my face before moving to his next victim. Why? I don't know, I mean I'm nothing special but I can't help the butterflies that flutter around like mad in my stomach. Of course I want to be different from everyone else around me, of course I want to mean something to him but there's no way that will ever be true. Not for someone like me.

It's not just the way he looks, it's the way he commands the class, completely at ease with himself all thirty eyes stay glued to him waiting to take in the next piece of wisdom coming from his mouth. He is definitely passionate about his job. Literature is something we have in common. We both love it, which is why he teaches it every day and why I took the class. Surprisingly he wasn't my motivation to take this class unlike all the other idiots sitting next to me. I took this class because I love everything written between the pages of a good book and I want to know everything. I think he notices my obvious dedication, maybe that's why he spends more time on me, showing his appreciation in some way. Well that's what I like to think, my other theory is he finds me attractive but every time that thought passes through my mind I can't help laughing at myself. Like I said I'm nothing special.

Right now he's talking about Tess of the d'Urbervilles, one of my favourites. It's so easy to get lost in his liquid smooth voice and I do frequently. Although when someone pisses him off it's a different story. Like right this second Jason, the guy sitting next to me, is quite clearly texting.

"Jason stop it", I whisper leaning over and nudging him with my elbow. He looks up, annoyed at my interruption.

"Why should I? I'm going crazy with boredom", he turns back without another word to continue what he was doing.

Just as I'm about to turn my attention back to the beautiful man at the front of the class I hear his voice, deep and clearly irritated.

"Miss Steele, is there something you'd like to share with the class?". Everyone turns their attention on me and I sit frozen in my seat. I stare back at Mr Grey who is now glaring at me, his grey eyes icy.

"N-no sorry, Sir", my voice clearly shows the fear coursing through my body but it's not all I feel. I try my best to hide the excitement as his eyes continue to stare into my soul, never blinking.

"Eyes front, Miss Steele, don't let your concentration slip again, understand?", I nod in agreement and watch as he turns back to the board continuing from where he left off. I feel my body shudder and I breathe I didn't know I'd been holding huffs out of me. Flicking my eyes over to Jason I see him smirking at me. God I want to slap his smug face.

An hour later the bell rings and I go to make a quick exit, but not before I take one more lingering look at the Greek God sitting behind his desk. Grey eyes meet mine and his eyebrows rise up in question. I feel the need to explain my blatant ogling but think better of it.

As I finally turn to towards the door I catch the corner of his mouth pulling up and the butterflies in my stomach multiply as I walk away.

...

As soon as I get home I'm greeted with same familiar sight as every other night. My mum is sprawled out over the sofa, asleep, empty alcohol bottle in her hand. Tonight its vodka, it varies from time to time.

I sigh, throwing my bag on the sofa opposite her and go to check her over. I'm worried one day I'll come home and she won't wake up, the thought terrifies me. She hasn't been the best mother ever since dad dies but she's still my mum and I love her.

Once I'm positive she's alive I retrieve my bag and make my way to my bedroom, throwing myself on the bed. What a great day I've had, I can't believe I got in trouble, I mean I'm no angel but I really wanted to be pretty much perfect in Mr Grey's presence. Now that's ruined.

My mind fills with images of him -like always- as I rest my head on the fluffy pillow. I can't help the grin that spreads across my face. I'll never have him but I can certainly dream. I wonder what his lips would feel like against mine, what his hands could do to me. He really has nice hands, and I love to watch him pick up a pen with those long fingers and slide the end into his mouth, chewing it as he concentrates on something important. I've never wanted to be a pen so much in my life. Oh god his hair, I have no greater urge than to touch it, slip my fingers through it over and over. It looks so silky.

With him in my head it never takes long for me to drift off to sleep where my fantasies continue in the dream world.

...

_BZZZZZZ BZZZZZ BZZZZZZ_

There is no way its morning already, I'm positive I just closed my eyes. Although as I wrench open my eyelids and glare over at my alarm clock it states 8.30 am. Class starts in an hour. That's plenty of time for me, considering I stay so close to my college.

Next year I hope to graduate top of the class, which shouldn't be too hard considering my competition, everyone is like Jason, uninterested. I'll be twenty-one then and plan to go into publishing. It makes sense really, with my love of books and the horror that fills me when I find an error, whether it be punctuation or grammar.

There are plenty of publishing houses here in Edinburgh so I'm hoping someone will take me on even if I have next to no experience, but who knows, people are strict. Which reminds me of Mr Grey, he is extremely strict. I love the way he looks when he's angry, his face becomes hard and his eyes blaze as he commands whoever is unlucky enough to face his wrath, to bend to his will.

Snapping out of my fantasies I take a shower and get dressed. I put on a short pleated skirt which is probably bordering on unprofessional but I don't care it makes my legs look good. Then I put on a nice fitted shirt which emphasizes my curves. I choose flat shoes so I don't look like a slut and a black leather jacket to cover my cleavage a little. I tell myself I make so much effort to feel good about myself but I know it has everything to do with Mr Grey. I want him to notice me but not as the inexperienced little girl that I am. I know I'm twenty so I'm technically and adult, but I'm a virgin and I know Mr Grey is at least six years older. The shoes and the jacket keep me professional and make me look like a woman, not a floozy. Although I contradict myself by wearing harlot red lacy underwear beneath it all.

I don't know why I bother it's not as if he cares, I'm just a plain boring normal girl or women I suppose.

...

I feel good as I walk out of my room to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. I haven't heard from my mum this morning so I go to check on her.

First I enter her bedroom but there's no sign of her, then I go to the front room and she is still there on the couch. I gasp worried; she usually wakes up long enough to get to bed. I've tried to get her help but she won't talk to anyone, not even me really. Sometimes I cry myself to sleep because we used to be so close, also because I lost my dad and I could lose my mum if she doesn't stop. It's getting worse.

Especially when she is sick at night, like she clearly has been. I notice her vomit on the floor and grimace. I can't leave her like this, it breaks my heart.

...

I make it to class half an hour late. Taking a deep breath I push open the door and wish the ground would swallow me up as everyone looks at me.

This includes the intimidating and angry eyes of Mr Grey, who I stare back at once again. I see his eyes glaze over as he takes me in but the look quickly disappears as he growls at me.

"Detention!"

**...**

**Let me know what you think xxx**


	2. Punishment

Ana's POV

I'm standing by Mr Grey's desk just like he told me. I watch as everyone exits the classroom and I can't help the panic that fills me, my stomach is doing somersaults. I've never had detention before and I have no idea what's going to happen, especially with Mr Grey breathing down my neck.

As the last person leaves he closes the door and turns towards me. His face is blank of emotion and it does nothing to help calm my nerves but wow he's gorgeous. I can't help but stare and I feel my body react like it always does. He notices the shiver that runs down my spine and his lips curl up into what looks like a pleased grin. Why? I'm not so sure.

He begins to walk over to me talking calm calculated steps as if he's making me wait, building the tension. Whether that's his intention or not, it works and I try my best to stay glued to the spot.

"So Miss Steele, do you know why you're here?", his voice drips with seduction and all I do is blink, I don't want to answer him because I know my voice will be shaky.

"Not speaking Miss Steele?", he says tilting his head slightly in question. I take a deep breath trying to find my voice and my long lost confidence.

"I-I was l-late Sir", I cast my eyes down in embarrassment; I can't look into his eyes in case he laughs at me.

He stops in front of me and reaches forward grasping my chin. I suck in a quick breath as I feel the warmth of his fingers seep into my skin. I'm tingling all over from one touch.

"Are you afraid of me?", he whispers, lifting my chin up so I'm looking straight into the depths of his grey eyes. His voice is sad and I try to reassure him because if he is upset then so am I. Someone like him should always be happy.

"No j-ust intimidated", I say smiling slightly. He visibly relaxes and moves his hand to cup my cheek. His eyes are soft but intense and I can't move.

" You were late today which shocked me completely, you've never been late, is everything alright?", the sound of his voice soothes me and I want to tell him everything, I want him to hold me and tell me everything will be okay but I can't. My problems are not his and I won't burden him with them, plus it's not as if he actually wants to know, surely he's just being polite. So I answer him with a lie.

"Nothing's wrong I just slept in, I'm sorry It won't happen again", my voice is surprisingly strong and I hope it convinces him.

" You're right it won't happen again", his voice is a little harsher but he furrows his brow and I'm not sure he believes me. "You also won't lie to me again Miss Steele or I'll have to take you over my knee are we clear?" My eyes go wide with shock, what does that mean?

"I'm not sure I underst-", his thumb brushes my bottom lip halting me mid sentence. I can't help but flick my tongue out to taste his skin, it's salty but oh so sweet. My breathing quickens and I frown in confusion. What's going on?

"Usually I'd make a student write lines or simply sit in silence for a hour or so but you are not a just any student are you?", he leans forward resting his forehead against mine. Our proximity and his gorgeous masculine smell intoxicate me. I stare up at him trying to understand.

"What do you mean; I'm just like any other student",

"Oh no Miss Steele, you are the woman who has filled my head since the day you walked through that door, you've been the constant subject in my dreams and I've never wanted anyone more than you." I try to interrupt him to tell him he's got the wrong girl but he continues.

"You are beautiful and clever; you are passionate and strong minded. Not to mention your innocence, and I have a very strong feeling that you're heart knows no bounds", he brings his other hand up and places it over my heart. "Although I look into your eyes and I see something hidden there, I see something that I recognise because I feel it too, I see pain. I'm not sure why you feel like you do but I hope you will tell me one day".

I feel the tears in my eyes and the pain he so easily detected slowly fading in his presence, because for some reason he understands. Here with him, in this moment forget everything, and I feel like I could tell him anything, but I don't deserve him; I'm nothing special, just a college student with an alcoholic mother and a dead father. The pain returns with a slam in my gut as I realise I'll never have him.

"Why are you crying?", he wipes away my tears.

"B-because all the things you just said are not true", my voice is shaky as my tears flow freely and I see anger flash in his eyes. His body stiffens but he stays close.

"I think it's time for your punishment now", he says reaching down to grasp my hand.

"What are you going to do?", the fear in my voice is evident and I watch as shock flits through him and his eyes soften again.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me...ever. Believe me when I say I want to tell you everything but right now all you need to know is I can make you feel better. I know that sounds strange but I think I know what you need". I can see he's desperate for me to be ok with this.

"What do I need?"

"It's called spanking", at his words my eyebrows fly skyward and I cringe slightly.

"You want to spank me?"

"Yes, very much", his lips curl up into a seductive smirk and I watch in fascination as his eyes fill with lust. My body reacts immediately and suddenly I'm excited.

"It would please you?" I ask already knowing the answer. His brows furrow and he leans forward resting his forehead on mine.

"Yes it would but I don't want that to influence your choice, if you don't want to I'll understand, the last thing I want is you to run from me". He sounds so sad and I feel my heart thud in my chest. He says he can help me and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to try, I'm intrigued.

"I want to try"

"Really?", he seems shocked but pleased and his face lights up.

"Yeah sure why-", in that second a horrible thought flits through my mind and I dread the answer to the question I ask.

"Have you done this with any other students?"

"Jesus Christ of course not! I can't believe you'd think that, haven't I made it clear how I feel about you?", he seems angry as he steps back from clearly offended.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even understand how you could want me in any way, it just seems so impossible.", as soon as my sentence ends he grabs my hand pulling me over to his desk. He's definitely mad now.

"No more talking, I'm going to punish you now", he says sitting down in his chair and looking up at me. He is in full teacher mode. Even though he now seems to be in a more submissive position than I am there is no question to who is in charge.

" Come here", I take a hesitant step towards his and as soon as I'm close enough he wraps his arms around my waist and folds me over his knee. A gasp escapes me as I feel his hand trailing up the back of my thigh leaving fire in its wake.

"Are you ok Ana?", his fingers move slowly back down and I feel myself start to drip as muscles contract down low.

"Y-yes"

"Good girl. Now if at any point you want me to stop just say so and It will be over, understand?". I try to reply but the words get stuck in my throat as lifts my skirt and slides my underwear down. He repeats the question and all I can do is squeak a quick yes.

"You have such a beautiful behind, it will be even more beautiful soon", he groans. Before I have time to process his words I feel a sharp sting on mu right ass cheek and I cry out as the pain radiates through me. My mind goes blank and all I can focus on is him and his cruel hand.

He hits me again in the same place before he rubs the spot gently soothing it. I can hear his praise and occasional chanting of 'you _are_ beautiful ', but I'm lost between the string of his hand and the pleasure of everything clenching beautifully inside me. It's then I realise that no painful thoughts can penetrate my mind. There is no internal struggle raging inside me; instead everything is simple and wonderful. This is indeed exactly what I need and I crave more.

"Harder, please!", I scream desperately.

"Are you sure Ana", I hear him panting, clearly worked up and I know he's pleased. I also take notice of the very evident bulge that I can feel pressing into my stomach. How didn't I notice that before? It only helps make a bigger puddle in my pants.

"Yes!"

"Say Yes Sir and I'll think about it"

"Yes, Sir"

He groans deep in his throat and then smacks me harder, five times in quick succession, before he growls and pulls me up to straddle his lap. His arms snake around me and I'm crushed to him. I feel his lips against mine and he bites down as my hands slide up his shoulders and I feel the muscles contract under my touch. It's not long before I find his silky locks and I go wild tugging on it.

The next thing I feel is the hard bulge straining in his pants rubbing against me and making me very aware that I'm underwearless. He groans into my mouth pulling my hips down to his.

It's not long before we're both gasping for air and we pull back in unison. I slump forward burying my head in his neck as I catch my breath. I feel him pant into my hair and his hands stroke my back soothing me.

We sit like that for a while just enjoying each other's warmth. He is the one to break the silence.

"You are fucking amazing, Miss Steele", I pull back to see a cheesy grin on his and I can't help but return it. I stare at him for a few seconds just taking him and I feel a tone of emotion crash over me. My face falls and I grip myself to him, my head burrowed in his chest this time.

"Hey what's wrong?", he whispers trying to pull me back so he can see me but I hold him tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Thank you", is all I can say. For the first time in years I feel clear minded and free and it's because of him.

I feel his body vibrate with laughter and I finally sit up in his lap. His eyes are filled with glee as he cups my cheek.

"Thank _you_, Ana, I have never felt this good... ever. I didn't know if you'd want me or even give me a chance so, thank you", he leans forward kissing me quickly before pulling me back to snuggle into him. I want to question how the hell he thought I couldn't want him but I'm lost as he strokes my hair. Then we talk. We talk about everything and anything. He makes me laugh and keeps the demons from consuming me. I never want to leave the safe circle of his arms.

Too soon I notice the time. I've been with him for three hours and now I have to leave. It's almost eight o'clock and I need to get home because I have no idea what state my mother will be in. Guilt fills me as I realise I've just abandoned her for my own selfish needs.

I jump up from Mr Grey's lap and search frantically for my underwear. I turn to see him holding them up to me, his brows pulled together in confusion. I grab them from him and pull them on trying not to fall over in the process.

"Did I do something wrong?", I look up at him again and I see him panic. I reassure him quickly.

"God no, I just have to go my mum is... she will be worried", I internally slap myself for the slip up I can't burden him with my problems.

"Ok... are you lying to me again?",he questions, staring deep into my soul trying to pull information out of me.

"N-o, I just- I want to tell you everything about me too but not yet", I lie again hoping he believes me. I can't tell him about my alcoholic mother or anything else because I know he'll only worry.

He nods slowly in understanding but I can tell he's on to me. Although he doesn't comment.

"I want to see you this weekend, I want to share something with you", his voice is hopeful and I don't hesitate to nod. I'll take every second I can get with him.

Grabbing my bag I bend down to kiss him on the cheek but he turns his head claiming my mouth. He groans slipping his tongue along mine before pulling back. With one last kiss to my forehead he sits back smiling.

"Goodbye Miss Steele, have a safe trip home"

"You too Mr Grey", I say before walking out of the classroom with the biggest smile known to man on my face.

**...**

**Just to let you know Ana and Christian are the same age as they were in the real books.**

**Please Review **


	3. A little reasurrance

**Someone's review made me realise that I may have confused some people about how long Ana is at college a day and how many courses she takes. I know it is set in America but I'm unsure of how college works there but in the UK we choose one course and take it all week for about six hours a day, so that's what Ana is doing, she's taking one course and doing it every day for six hours or so. Sorry if this annoys you and sorry for any confusion. Thanks for the reviews xxx**

Ana's POV

My happiness was short lived; as soon as I arrived home I had to encourage my mum into bed. I literally waved a bottle of brandy in front of her face so she'd follow me. Which I'm not proud of. If I could get her to stop I would but she won't even acknowledge my presence unless she wants me to buy her more drink.

We used to be so close, we would do everything together, but as soon as dad passed away a few years ago she just shut off, she's done everything to forget her own existence and I've had to take the role of mother. To say the situation has made my life more stressful is an understatement. I have no time to go out with friends-not that I have many- and just be young. Last year my 'best friend' Kate pretty much gave up on trying to get me out and I don't really see her except for the quick glance as we pass in the corridor. I don't miss her, because as soon as things got complicated she fled instead of actually being there for me. Her idea of a good time was getting pissed and whoring herself around, which in my book makes her a shitty friend anyway.

Now though I have someone who can fill the hole in my heart, someone already precious to me. I'm not sure what's going to happen or how it will happen but I'm going to spend as much time with Mr Grey as I can. I know it seems stupid to have so many feeling for someone I've really only spoke to once but I can't help it, I don't want to. He sent me into some form of heaven which had nothing to do with sex. Well maybe a little bit, but his presence and the sweet words he said just... there are no words for how good he made me feel. I'll never forget the sharp sting across my behind that set me free of any emotional turmoil even if it was only for a little while. It's weird but I don't care.

Falling onto my bed I think over what happened today and the smile from earlier returns to my face. I remember Mr Grey asking me to see him over the weekend and it grows wider, my face beaming. Tomorrow is Friday which would usually be my least favourite day of the week because I knew I wouldn't see him for two whole days, but this time I will see him and hopefully whatever we do has him straining against his suit trousers like earlier. I want him to make me forget about everything again but this time with something other than his hand. A shiver runs through me at the thought. I can just imagine him reciting my favourite romantic extracts as he moves inside me.

Sliding my hand down my body I slip my fingers beneath the waist band of my underwear, I can't help but circle my clit imagining it were his long fingers...

Christian's POV

I don't think I've ever been this hard. The images of her bent over my knee begging me for more are doing nothing to help my situation as I drive home. I'm so glad she let me spank her, I could never hurt her but I knew she would enjoy it just as much as I did. I knew she would_ need _it as much as I did.

When she dismissed my compliments stating none of them were true it made me so fucking mad. I wanted to drag her all the way to my playroom and make her believe the truth. How couldn't she see how beautiful, smart she was. God she was so much more than that and I had to make sure she knew it. From the day she walked into my classroom I wanted her, it wasn't just her beauty that reeled me in but the amount of passion I saw radiating from her as I spoke of the classic art of literature. I'd never seen anyone so absorbed.

It was upon closer inspection that I noticed something hiding just behind her eyes. Something I imagine is hidden in mine. Pain, so much pain. All I wanted to do was help but I knew that if I pursued the need raging inside me I could jeopardise my career but more importantly her chance at having one. Not to mention the fact that she is so innocent, how could someone like me be worthy of her, I could corrupt her so easily.

None of those things stopped me, the moment she gave me an excuse to have her alone I pounced. I couldn't stay away any longer. I rationalised by telling myself I would make sure we never got caught because it would kill me if I ruined her life in any way.

The happiness that surged through me when I realised she wanted me too was amazing. I made sure both of us felt good with the resources I had then her lips hit mine and I was lost in complete bliss. Perfection.

I'm not sure how she's going to react to my playroom or to everything I have to tell her. I just hope she doesn't run. I want her in my red room but I want so much more, more than I've ever wanted from anyone. I want her to know me and for me to know her. I want to show her my world and make her happy any way I can because there is nothing like watching a carefree smile spread across her face. I know we can make each other feel nothing but bliss, I know this because every time I touch her that's exactly what I feel.

Pulling into my drive, I step out of my car and jog to the door. Flinging it open I whip my head around wildly trying to decide the best place to relief myself. I have a choice of six bathroom and so many bedrooms that I've lost count. There is also a library, swimming pool and quite a few games rooms , not to mention my playroom.

I stand still for a moment scanning the area, my foyer it grand, covered in marble flooring and the last of the days sunlight shinning in from the floor to ceiling glass windows. Finally my eyes land on the archway leading into my library. I wanted it to be the first thing people saw as they walk into my mansion like home so the arc is in the centre of the wall opposite the front door. Making my love of literature blindingly obvious.

I march forward through the arc and through myself on the first thing I see- my favourite brown leather sofa. I sink into it breathing in the smell of old books which cover every wall surrounding me. I feel so close to Anastasia in here because of our shared passion. Which is why it's the perfect place to let thoughts of her in every possible position flow freely in my mind as I tear down my zipper.

I grip myself tightly before starting to move my hand up and down imagining my hand was hers or maybe her mouth sucking me as she kneels on the floor, head bobbing furiously. I hear a groan escape me at the thought. It would be a beautiful sight. It would be even more beautiful to watch her ride me and see her fall apart above me or beneath me or in front of me.

I pump my hand faster groaning furiously. My head sinks back into the cushions behind me and I'm assaulted with so many possibilities. What about having her tied up in my playroom, whipping her, pleasuring her with my head between her thighs, my tongue buried inside her as all she can is scream my name.

A familiar feeling starts to build in the pit of my stomach and I become wild, thrusting my hips up into my hand. My other fist grips a handful of the sofa as my orgasm rips through me and I shout out her name. One final image of her wrapped around me naked, safe in my arms flits through my mind and I close my eyes and catch my breath.

Ana's POV

The next day I get to class in plenty of time so not many people are in their seats. As soon as Mr Grey sees me, he gives me the smallest of smiles from where he sits at his desk. I try to return it without showing too much excitement but I feel myself grin as he gazes back, his grey eyes full of promise and glazed over as he takes in my skinny jeans and tight T.

As I take my seat I thank the people in Italy for making such beautiful suits. Today he has chosen black with a white shirt and red tie, it's fitted perfectly- no change there- and I can see his muscles moving underneath as he stands. His hair has a mind of its own as always and I wonder if he even tries to tame it.

More and more people stroll into class until the room is full and I sit back and wait for him to begin.

For the whole lesson I sit totally possessed with the sound of his voice. I take in every word, every sigh and every growl of annoyance and anger as Jason finally gets caught on his phone, I can't help but snigger and as soon as Mr Grey turns his gaze on me I shut up although I can see the amusement behind his eyes. I continue enraptured until the last hour, because that's when I realise I have no idea how we will see each other this weekend. He hasn't told me to stay after class, he doesn't know my mobile number or where I live so how will we meet up? I feel panic rise inside me as I go through every possible reason and scenario but I keep ending up in the same place... Maybe this was all just a joke to him, he probably had a bet with his colleagues to see if he could reel in a student. These thoughts make me feel like shit. I don't know if it's true but why would he every really want to spend time with me, when he could have any beautiful woman.

As soon as he dismisses the class a while later I fly out of my seat and get through the door before anyone else. I don't dare glance in his direction for fear of seeing the laughter in his face. I've been so stupid.

Weaving through everyone in the corridor rushing to get home, I make a bee- line for the girls toilets. There is no way I can go home yet.

I sink down to the floor inside one of the foul smelling cubicles after I check no one was here. I feel the tears starting to bubble inside my through until they take liquid form and pour from my eyes like an unstoppable river. I'm so naive it's ridiculous, I really should listen to my head more instead of my vagina and hopelessly romantic heart. Now is the time to learn a good lesson and move on. I have to be strong because I'm the adult in my family of two and I won't be broken on some one time dry hump.

Standing I walk over to one the grimy mirrors and take a good look at myself. I look like shit to say the least but with a quick slash of water to my face most people won't even notice I've been crying but that's probably because most people don't give a shit. With one more determined glance at myself I shove open the door and storm out... right into a brick wall. My first thought stupidly is who put that there but I quickly get my answer as I move my eyes skyward to focus on a pair of very pissed of grey ones. He's pissed? Well so am I!

"What do _you_ want?", I growl trying to seem indifferent about his proximity.

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone, _Miss Steele!"_, his voice is ten times more intimidating than mine and my eyes immediately hit the floor. God not only am I naive but so so weak. That what a life like mine gets you, no matter how hard you try to be strong and independent it all comes crashing down with a few stern words from a hot teacher, who's voice is full of sensual promise. Promise to take away all the pain.

"I'm sorry, Sir", my voice is a whisper and I only address him in such a way because I know he likes it so very much. I can feel the power rolling off of him as if it were a tangible thing and all I can do is bend to it... because I want to. I know I can hand over all the control and he will take it gladly, he will free me from any responsibility, worry or stress because all I have to do it follow his instruction instead of having to give it. I should hate myself for being this way but being the one not having to worry about decisions is just too tempting.

"Look at me god damn it", he grasps my chin and I wrench my eyes away from his shiny shoes. His eyes blaze with so many emotions it's hard to choose which one he is feeling the most. Until his body visibly relaxes and his eyes go from dark to light, his concern evident. He reaches forward to tuck an errant piece of hair behind my ear. Immediately I whip my head around in search for anyone. If we get caught so much as gazing at each other in a lustful way he could lose his job.

"It's okay, everyone's gone, I made sure of it. I would never jeopardize your education". My eyes land back on him in shock.

"My education?", I say incredulously. "What about your job!"

"You are more important, believe me" , he smiles and I melt inside, almost loosing the ability to speak... almost.

"But-"

"Stop! We can talk about that later but right now I want to know why you were crying", his voice goes from sweet to inquisitive in a second and his arms fold across his chest, eyebrows raised.

Shit! Teacher mode!

"Um.. I wasn't , just..um...", I have no idea what to say especially when I know he knows I'm lying straight from the first word.

"Don't bull shit me, Ana. I told you not to lie to me, especially when it comes to why your crying. I won't have you upset".

"I'm sorry... I just... can we go somewhere else, I don't feel comfortable just standing here".

He takes a look around as if just remembering where he is.

"Of course, I'll give you a ride home and you can tell me on the way"

"I just live five minutes away, you don't nee-", he cuts me off and grabs my hand pulling me in the direction of the exit.

"You better talk fast then huh?"

Once we're in the now empty car park I scan the area searching for a vehicle. I don't see any until I look really far right and my eyes land on the most beautiful car I've ever seen. Surely it can't be his.

Just as the thought leaves me I'm being pulled in the direction of the sleek black Audi R8 , my mouth hangs open and I wonder how the hell he can afford it on a teacher's salary.

"You like?", he chuckles at my expression and all I can do is nod as I take my seat in the oh so soft leather seat. I almost groan. He lands in the seat beside me a few seconds later and starts the engine then he glances over to me a serious look on his face.

"Talk, now"

And I do. I tell him exactly how I felt sitting in his class and how much worse I felt sitting in the disgusting toilet cubicle. He listens not saying a words but I can see from the corner off my eye he's pissed again. When I tell him about not having any way to contact him he's just pulling up to my house and he finally speaks.

"Now I know where you live. Give me your phone."

I search frantically in my bag until I find it and hand it over to him. I watch as he punches in some numbers then passes it back.

"Now you have my number, give me a text and I'll have yours too", with that he moves forward and attacks my lips fast and hard. He's gone just as fast as he came and I'm left wanting more.

"Now you have my DNA, happy?", he growls and I know he's still mad at me for doubting him, for thinking he would hurt me like that. Hopefully I'll pay for that tomorrow.

I nod in reply smiling slightly and I see his lips curl up slightly as he sends me away with one last sentence.

"Now get the hell out of my car".

"Yes, Sir".

**...**

**Please Review! **

**I've changed this story so it's set in Scotland because it makes it easier for me to write. Thanks to TheLightningStar.**


	4. Double Acceptance

_**This chapter is dedicated to Crazywoobie! Thank you for being so nice! **__** xxx**_

Ana's POV

This time when I find my mum on the sofa I'm able to persuade her to eat a little, it's not much but it's something and my heart swells with hope, maybe there is a way to help her. Maybe if I take baby steps I can persuade her to get help.

I lie her on her bed and tuck her in, telling her that I love her before slipping out quietly, with a smile on my face. It's the first time I've smiled for a long time when the subject is related to her. These past few days I've been smiling for another reason, maybe this is the turning point I've been waiting for, maybe things will start to look up.

I believe my words even more when I reach my bedroom and hear a ping signalling that I have a text message. Pulling it from my pocket I look at the screen and beam down at it. Mr Grey has labelled himself as 'Your Sexy Teacher' in my phone. Opening the text my smile grows wider.

_**Dream of me x**_

I reply with one very true word.

_Always x_

_..._

I wake up to the sound of another ping from my bed side table. Glancing at the clock I see it's just turned 10:30. This is too damn early. Reaching over I blindly grab for my phone and after three attempts I'm finally able to pull it in front my face.

_**I'll be at your house in an hour; I hope your ready x**_

My eyes almost pop out of my head and I'm suddenly very much awake. Darting in the shower, I shave pretty much everything in record time without cutting myself which is surprising. I brush my teeth while diving into my closet to find something half decent to wear. I come out with a black plunge line top which shows off just enough cleavage to entice Mr Grey to look for more. I couple that with the skinniest black jeans on the planet and some barely legal heels... too much? Who cares.

Once my hair is somewhat wavy and presentable, I have to make sure my mum will be okay while I'm gone, I feel guilty already but I can't resist 'my sexy teacher '.

Walking into her room I see she is already awake and chugging a half empty vodka bottle and I can't help but cringe. She notices me through her drunken haze and her eyes go wide.

"W-here the he- *hiccup* do you t-hink you're going like tha-t?", she can barely form words but I can sense what's coming next.

"Y-ou look like *hiccup* a slut!", she draws in a deep breath before falling back into her pillows. I try hard not react but it's hard hearing insults from someone who is supposed to love and care for you.

"I'm going on a date, I want you to phone me if you need me but if it has anything to do with getting more alcohol I will hang up", with that said I walk out unable to look at her any more.

I begin to clear the living room of any hazards in case she decides to move- although I highly doubt it- when I hear a car horn. Striding to the door I yank it open a little to excitedly and gaze out to find him sitting in his Audi looking like a super model. He smiles as he sees me and I feel the butterflies go crazy in my stomach and I can't wait to get near him. With one last glace inside and a quick pat of my pocket to ensure I have my phone, I stride out to the car and slide into the leather seat.

"Hi", is all he says but when I look at him I see a smirk firmly planted on his face and he reaches over to grasp my hand.

"Hi, yourself", I grin giving his hand a squeeze.

"Are you ready?"

I reach over with my other hand and buckle myself in then turn back and nod. That's all it takes for him to start the engine and fly out onto the road.

The ride to his home is almost completely silent and I'm content to sit and feel his fingers running over my knuckles as he drives like a pro. That's until something occurs to me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything", he doesn't take his eyes off the road as he answers.

"How the hell did you afford and Audi R8 on a teacher's salary?", I hear him chuckles and he shakes his head slightly.

"Maybe I just saved up for a very long time"

"Oh sure, how did you really afford it?", I watch as his face falls a little and I immediately feel bad but he answers.

"My parents", he sighs. I have the feeling he isn't telling me everything but I don't want to press.

"Okay", is all I say as my eyes take in the huge sweeping road I see beyond some fancy gates we are now stopped at.

"I s _that_ your house or mansion rather", he turns and grins at me this time before getting out of the car and typing a code into the pad on the middle of the gates which then open very dramatically. Who the hell is this guy?

Once he's back in the car all I do is gape at everything as he begins driving up the sweeping road. I hardly even notice when we arrive at the front door or should I call it entry way? Soon my door is opened and he grasps my hand to help me out. I remain in some sort of shock all the way from the car and into the foyer but then everything falls away as my eyes land on the best book collection I've ever seen.

"You like it?", I hear from beside me so I nod and saunter through an archway and into my personal heaven, I glance around not quite able to take it all in until I feel arms sliding around my waist and I lean back and relax. I feel lips on my neck then warmth as he whispers in my ear.

"I'll take that as a yes, by the way you look beautiful", I feel his hands move to my hips pulling me back further and I melt into him.

"I wonder what it would be like to make love in here", I say glancing over to the fire on the far away wall. It takes me a few seconds to realise what I've said and I think maybe I just thought it until I hear a soft moan and lips tugging on my ear lobe.

Suddenly he pulls away and spins me around to face him, I see fire in his eyes but he sighs then smiles a little apologetically.

"I would love to find out but I have to show you something remember, I need to know that you won't think differently of me when you see it.", his face crumbles a little and he frowns looking a little scared. I instinctively reach up to stroke his cheek to sooth him.

"I'm positive nothing will change my view of you", he turns his head and kisses my palm but the frown doesn't disappear.

"I hope not", he sighs then takes my hand and leads me out of the library. I follow him down a corridor then up a flight of stairs, each step I take I feel my stomach doing somersaults as I go through everything he could possible show me. When we stop at a door at the top of the stairs and he unlocks it with a key from his pocket, I push it open and glance around. This is not what I expected.

I see red almost everywhere apart from the occasional brown of some perfectly polished furniture. The room is dominated by a beautiful bed but my eyes soon shoot towards a cross shape on the wall with cuffs attached. I take in everything including the questionable items hanging on the walls and even though I shouldn't have a clue what any of this is, I do. There is no stopping the spark of excitement that flows through me in that moment as I stand frozen in Mr Grey's playroom.

I'm brought back from the fantasies in my head as I hear shuffling behind me followed by his worried voice.

"Say something", I feel his hand on my shoulder and I pull my eyes away from the red room to look at him. He is positively terrified by the look on his face but when I speak his eyes widen much like my mother's did earlier.

"You have a playroom", there is no way to mistake the excitement in my voice and I can tell he wasn't expecting this reaction from me.

"How did you... I mean-", I quickly cut him off, I can't bear the shock on his face.

"I don't know much but I know some things, like this room is called a playroom and I know about the whole dom/ sub thing", I say trying to sound nonchalant. He only stands there staring before his face forms into a grin and he crushes me to him.

"I had no idea you would know anything."

"Like I said I only know a little"

"And you're okay with this, it doesn't shock you?", he runs his hands through his hair and his face clearly displays confusion.

"Yes I mean if this is what you like to do then who am I to judge", he doesn't reply for a few seconds and his face grows more worried. Then he whispers so low that it's barely audible.

"I want to do this with you", it's my turn to forget how to speak as I stand contemplating this new information. Could I do this? Do I want to? I glance back over to the room and decide that the answer is a definite yes to the second question. Of course I want to, I've fantasised about things like this longer than I care to admit. Looking up into his grey eyes I know there is no way I will refuse this chance.

"I'd love to do this with you, well I'll give it a try", I watch as he takes in my words and I see he is unable to believe what I've just said.

"Really?", he says hesitantly.

"Really!", I say reaching up to run my hand down his chest, I feel him stiffen as I make contact but he relaxes a second after and I think nothing of it. Then he on me so fast my hand gets crushed in between us and he whispers in my ear.

"Oh thank god Ana I thought you would be disgusted with me"

"How could I be disgusted with you, it's an impossibility", I smile as he pulls back and leans his forehead against mine. Suddenly a thought breaks into my mind.

"What if I can't do it, what if I disappoint you?"

"You could never disappoint me", he growls slightly and I see a flash of anger pass through his eyes before he takes my hand and leads me back down stairs.

"Let's go have breakfast then we can talk more".

...

Half an hour later we are sitting in the library again after having omlets for breakfast. We are at opposite ends of the couch and I wait as he thinks of how to begin.

"Like I said I do want to take you into my playroom but I want more", as soon as the words leave his mouth I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. All through breakfast I'd been worrying he only wanted me for a playmate of sorts but because I'll take any part of him I can get I hadn't said a word although I don't think I could be happy with empty fucking even it meant time with him so I'm glad he wants more. I nod for him to continue.

"I want to be with you, I want to treasure you and show you my life, I want you to come to me whenever you want and I want to tell you my secrets and I you will tell me yours. I know we can help each other, I want to make all your pain go away and you can help with mine.", the whole time I stare at him blinking away tears that threaten to fall. I want all of that too.

"Ana?"

"Yes", I say agreeing with him but he doesn't get it.

"Do you want that too or –"

"Yes! Of course I do!", I watch as his tormented face transforms into something much more beautiful and he reaches forward and pulls me into his arms. I sit in his lap straddling him as he whispers how happy he is in my ear. It doesn't take long for his lips to find mine in a wild frenzy. I feel my body set on fire in every place our bodies touch. His tongue slips into my mouth and it's like a trigger. I grip handfuls of his hair as his hands roam my body. I feel every moan vibrate through his chest and I feel like I want to devour him but when he reaches for the hem of my top I freeze then pull back. He stops immediately his hands resting gently on my hips and his eyes open to gaze at me.

"Is everything okay.. is it too soon?", his voice is filled with concern and I curse the person who made me feel this way about sex all those years ago. I have to tell him.

"I have to tell you something", I say removing myself from his lap, I see his face grow more and more concerned.

"Okay go on", I look away from him and stare at the rows of books in front of me before I speak.

"A few months after my father died I went to a party with my friend Kate. As you can imagine I wasn't exactly feeling great and it didn't take long for me to drink my weight in alcohol. I was so wasted, I don't think I could see straight. I danced a little, through up a little and then some how ended up with some random dude all over me. I wasn't even aware of the journey to his bedroom...", I hear a gasp beside me as he realises how this is going to end, but I still don't look at him, I don't want to see the rejection. So I go on.

"He made quick work of my clothes and since I was pretty much seeing flying elephants I still had no idea what was going on. I sure sobered up when he stuck it in though. It hurt a lot. I remember telling him to stop but he wouldn't stop, he was too strong for me to-", I feel the tears running down my face and the very real heat radiating from Christian. Finally I turn to face him and he is fuming. So I finish my explanation in one more sentence.

"So you see the one and only sexual experience I've had was horrible and I'm sorry, you probably think I'm pathetic but-"

"Pathetic?", he whispers in a dangerously low voice."How can you even think that, you were raped Ana, there is nothing pathetic about you, you are beautiful and clever and the purest person I've ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on and no one should have hurt you like that"

I don't know what to say so I climb back into his lap and burrow my head into his neck, letting the tears flow. I feel his hands stroking my back soothing me. He lets me sit there for god knows how long before he pulls back and wipes away my tears. I look into his eyes and see determination and heat.

"I'm going to show you how it's supposed to be, how amazing it should be, I want to make love to you, can I do that?"

There is so much passion in his voice and in his gaze that I couldn't possible say no.

"Please Christian", he smiles slightly and his eyes blaze.

"God I love the sound of my name on your lips", it's then I realise it's the first time I've said it out loud.

Finally he kisses me again; lifting me in his arms and carries me to his bedroom.

**...**

**Sex scene next :D**

**Please Review.**


	5. Feel Me

Ana's POV

He lays me down on his king size bed as if I'm the most precious thing in the world to him. He is gentle with me like he thinks I could break like a piece of expensive china at any moment and instead of getting on the bed with me like I expected he stands before me at the foot, his eyes roaming over me taking in every detail of my body, it sets my skin on fire. I feel as if he is worshiping me already.

I watch as he unbuttons his shirt, never letting his eyes fall from mine. He does this slowly giving me time to take in every piece of his beautiful skin and making sure he has my full attention. I can see a light splattering of copper hair on his chest and I fight the urge to reach up and touch it, but when his happy trail comes into view my breathing becomes erratic and I have to squeeze my legs together to create some very welcome friction. I'm already dripping wet and he hasn't even touched me yet.

When his shirt falls to the floor I feel the atmosphere in the room change and the power shift. He is now in total control. I get confirmation of this from the dark look in his eyes and the command in his voice.

"Come here", his voice is demanding but gentle at the same time as if not to scare me off but there is no way I could be scared especially when I notice the seductive promise of pleasure laced in his words. I know nothing can go wrong when he is the one in control and the thought calms me a little, it makes me feel safe.

As I crawl over to him I see his eyes grow impossibly darker, he looks so dangerous but it calls to me on so many levels. As soon as I bring myself up on my knees so I'm eye level with him he lunges and grabs my hips pulling me flush against his hard body. I can feel every contour and chiselled line of his abs but the copper hairs on his chest look soft in contrast. The most obvious thing I feel is the very prominent bulge in his jeans that's digging into my stomach, I can't help but shiver. He moves his hands up to cup my face and lips along my jaw to my ear, his warm breath caressing me all the way.

"Are you mine?", he growls licking the shell of my ear, my breath catches in my throat and my mind is screaming yes yes yes but no words come out. One of his hands slide down my throat and curl around my neck as gently as possible, only enough pressure for me to feel it, and he repeats his words.

" .Mine?", this time I speak a reply but only just, I feel so lost in him already and everything below my waist contracts in anticipation for this man.

"Yes I'm yours"

"Only mine?"

"Only yours!", the second the words leave my mouth his lips are on mine, his hand releases my neck and he snakes his arms around my waist crushing me to him as he devours me. My hands shoot to his hair and slide through the silky locks until they tighten into fists and tug hard releasing some of the tension in my body and causing him to moan and giving me the perfect opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. As soon as our tongues touch he pulls back glaring at me and I freeze.

"Did I give you permission to stick your tongue down my throat?", he questions raising an eyebrow. Oh Shit!

"No..."

"No what?"

"No, Sir", I say trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

"No I didn't", he whispers in a deadly quiet voice. Then to my surprise a smile forms on his beautifully handsome face as he reaches for the hem of my top and yanks it over my head and throwing it away to some place unknown. Before I have time to register my new state of undress he strikes like a python and clamps his mouth onto my neck sucking my skin into his mouth, all of the blood in my body rushes to the point where his lips meet my skin and I cry out in shock and shiver at this new feeling.

"Oh Christian what are you doing to me?", he doesn't stop to reply, he only bites down on my shoulder and his hands fly up to cup my breasts. There is no way in hell I can control the sounds coming from me after that. I can only feel heat and electricity every where he touches me. I feel so alive.

"Mmmm Ana you have beautiful breasts, just like the rest of you", he moans as my bra falls from my body after meeting his skilled hands. He buries his face in my chest and his hot tongue trials through my cleavage before veering off to capture my nipple and I can't take it anymore I have to touch him. I reach up to run my fingers through his delectable chest hair but he jerks away violently. His eyes fly open and stares wide-eyed at me, his body rigid with fear.

"I'm sorry Ana I should have told you, you can't touch me there or my back", he whispers and my brow furrows in question.

"I'll explain later I promise, just please don't touch", he seems so scared that all I can do is nod and watch as his face grow from scared to relieved and relieved to confident in a nano second. His lips pull up into a devilish smirk. This man is so strange... but amazing.

"Remove my jeans, Miss Steele", he says, his voice dripping with seduction. I shuffle forward on the bed and reach for the button but my hands are shaking too much. His hands grasp my wrists gently and I look up at him, his eyes have changed again, even though they are still alive with lust, they are softer now.

"It's okay Ana just relax and breath it's just you and me", I take a deep breath then focus back on his jeans. He releases my wrists and I successfully pop the button. Inside my head I'm cheering like mad. Pulling down his zipper I proceed to shuffle his jeans past his hips and to the floor but his boxers are taken with then and his cock springs free, standing proud. My mouth waters but I swallow it back, holy shit he's huge. I can't restrain myself from reaching forward and wrapping my hand around his shaft causing him to hiss in surprise.

"Fuck Ana...I'd love for you to continue but...SHIT!"

I replace my hand with my mouth wrapping my teeth behind my lips and taking him in until I can feel him at the back of my throat. Pulling back I run my tongue over the head and his hips jerk slightly.

"Ana...Ana stop", he grunts before bending forward, grasping me under my arms and moving me back across the bed and onto my back urgently. He covers my body with his, separating my legs with his thighs. Before I can blink my jeans and panties are gone too and I'm naked beneath him.

"God you're so beautiful", he whispers. I usually wouldn't believe anyone if they told me this but with him there I feel worshipped. His lips descend onto my right nipple again while one of his hands reach up and pinch the left. My body arches off the bed and into his warm one and I moan uncontrollably. This feels so good. An indescribable feeling shoots from my nipples down to my core.

"Christian-"

"I know baby", he groans trailing his other hand down my body over my stomach and to my dripping centre. His fingers find the wetness there.

"Is this all for me?", he growls and bites down on my lower lip before beginning a slow torturous massage on my cliterous.

"Y-es it's all for you", I writhe underneath him, I can't control the sensations flowing through my body. His lips fully claim mine again, this time his tongue forces its way into my mouth tangling with mine. He chooses this moment to slide a finger inside me and my fingers dig into his shoulders trying to release some of the tension that is quickly building up inside me. It doesn't help that I can feel his cock sliding against my thigh. Releasing his shoulder I reach down and take him in my hand again, squeezing tight. My hand works his shaft and he thrusts forward, gasping into my mouth.

"Fucking hell Ana I have to have you now", his breathing is laboured and he adds another finger into my core, stroking them inside me faster and harder. I feel an unfamiliar feeling start to build in my lower regions. I panic a little.

"Christian!"

"It's okay baby just feel it"

The feeling continues to build until I feel like I'm on the edge of a cliff ready to fall off or jump off rather. Then he stops.

"No! Christian!", I squeal.

" I'm going to take you now, do you want me?", he says his voice a little desperate.

"Yes, yes god yes!"

He reaches over to the bedside table and pulls a condom out ripping it open but I stop him at the last second.

"Can I?", I look up at him and he's smiles handing it over.

I slowly slide it over his length and I feel a shiver run through his whole body and his mouth hangs open. As soon as I'm done he's back between my legs lining himself up with my entrance. He leans his head against mine, looking deeply into my eyes, searching my soul.

"I'm going to erase every bad memory you've ever had", he whispers as he slides into me gently. I gasp as he fills me inch by inch, the feeling is incredible. He doesn't have to worry, any memories of drunken assholes were gone the moment he kissed me today.

Once he is all the way in it's there again, that exquisite feeling. My hands grasp his face pulling him to me as he slides back out and repeats the process. We both groan with every movement and I can't help but wrap myself all the way around him. My legs wrap around his waist and my arms wrap around his neck. I grab the back of his hair tugging until he pulls back from my mouth. I know he loves when I touch his hair in anyway.

"Oh Ana you feel so good"

"So do you baby... harder please!", he complies thrusting with everything he has ploughing me into the bed. I throw my head back and my mouth falls open in silent ecstasy. My body is on fire with passion. I'm raising my hips off the bed to meet his and we are in perfect sync with each other. I know I won't last much longer.

He leans forward and takes my ear lobe into his mouth sucking hard, the feeling only adds to the pressure below my waist and I lose control. My hands land on his back and my nails dig into his flesh. He lets out a strangled moan and I panic. My hands fly off of his body but then I hear him.

"No no do it again please... fuck...", he pleads. I put my hands back again running my nails from his shoulders to his gorgeous ass and he goes crazy bucking into me.

"Oh yes Christian, don't stop!"

"Fuck Ana... I can't... you feel too good!"

"I'm going to...I-"

"Yes Ana come for me baby", he growls before clamping his lips onto mine and that's all it takes. I fall of the cliff into heaven. Pleasure shoots through every part of my body and I pretty much scream his name once his lips pull back. My head is thrown into the pillow and my hands are grasping his ass urging him on as he relentlessly continues milking every bit of pleasure from my body. I have never felt so amazing in my life.

" . !", is all I hear before he grasps me to him tightly, thrusts twice more and then stills, spilling his seed into the condom and shouting my name over and over. I wish the condom wasn't there in this moment.

He collapses on top of me as we catch our breath but quickly removes his weight from me and rolls over with me in his arms so I'm lying on top of him. I realise I'm on his chest but don't mention it yet in case he freaks out.

I feel so sated and comfortable, so relaxed. His fingers stroke my hair and we lie in silence until he breaks it.

"You are amazing", he kisses my forehead and I look up at his glowing face.

"You're not too bad yourself", I say smiling at him, his lips pull up into a smile too and I cup his cheek before placing my lips on his only for a second and nuzzling my face into his neck. I hear what I can only describe as a purr and I feel it vibrate through his body. My hand lands on his chest to feel the vibrations and he gasps, my hand flies away. I look up again and there is that fear again.

Now I have to ask.

"Tell me please", I say gently. He sighs heavily and nods.

"I guess it's time to tell my story".


	6. My Story part 1

Christian's POV

I knew the time would come when I'd have to tell her everything just like she told me but I can't help but worry what she will think of me by the end of my story. We are lying naked together. She is wrapped tight in my arms after our blissful love making. It couldn't call it fucking like a did with my submissives because she was so much more than that and what just happened was in no way empty of feeling. I've never felt like this before, I've never felt to sated and with her lying here with me like this all I can do is take in the amazing feeling washing over me, I never want to move from this spot. I know I shouldn't be feeling so strongly about her so quick but if you think about it I've been infatuated with her for months and it has only now boiled over. She exerted innocence and love and it drew me immediately. I truly believe I'd crumble without her and although most people don't think I have a heart I in fact do and it's begging me to let her in and never let go.

She has been looking up at me for quite some time now, her deep blue eyes waiting patiently for me to continue. She hasn't pushed me to talk but I know she is craving information from me just like I did from her. One part of me wants spills everything out and let her know about me in every way because I know she'll listen but another part of me think she will walk away afterwards simple because my past wasn't nice and maybe she doesn't want to deal with it as well as her own but I pray to god she stays. I need her to stay and take the pain away because it's only her that can do it. I want her to wrap me in her arms and tell me that all the bad parts of my life are over.

Taking a deep breath I shift my body to face her, entwine my fingers with hers and place a soft kiss in her lips. I do all of this to calm myself and as expected it worked but she still senses my anxiety and moves her body underneath mine so I'm lying on her chest. I guess it's now or never.

"I'm not sure where to begin but I guess my childhood is a good place", I sigh and take comfort in her fingers running through my hair.

"At first I had a great childhood. I lived in a big house; it had the best garden that I'd play in all day. I didn't have many friends but that didn't matter because I have loving parents who filled any gap that could have been missing. I remember them always being there, a constant fixture in my life giving me the love I needed and then they were just... gone." My breath falters as I let myself remember waking up the morning after their death and looking everywhere for them. Of course I was only a child I didn't understand but I remember the house keeper telling me they had went to heaven. Ana's arms are now tight around me her chin resting on my head, I know she feels my distress but I go on. I'm far from finished.

"I was seven when they died, later on I found out they had been in a car crash. My mum had picked my dad up from work and they were on their way home when a truck hit them. Not long after I was sent to a foster home. The house keeper couldn't look after me and my parents hadn't kept in touch with any of the family so none of them could take me either, there was really no other choice but to be put into a foster home", I take a breath to compose myself, this is the part that I hate the most, this is the part that made me join the lifestyle I'm in today.

"I was only in there for a few months before a newly married couple came looking for a child to take in and low and behold they chose me. I wasn't exactly happy about it to begin with because let's face it all I wanted was my parents back not some people trying to pose as them but I went anyway. I was literally there for a couple of days before the arguing began. I heard them shouting at each other from up in my new bedroom. It was unfamiliar to me because I never heard my parents argue, I mean I'm sure they did but not where I could hear. So I went down stairs to investigate. That's when I saw him strike her. He slapped her so hard she went flying then landed on the floor with a thud. I was terrified, I wanted to help but I couldn't so I stood frozen and watched as the scene played out in front of me. He grabbed her by the hair and tossed her towards the living room door... towards me. That's when he saw me and that's the first time he hit me. I watched as my new fake mother scampered away and my new fake father marched forward and he screamed at me, all I remember is it was something about never wanting a child in the first place then came the pain. His hand snapped across my face. I heard the sound it made then the sharp sting and my head snapped back. That was all he did the first time but it got worse as the days went on. It seemed he got angrier everyday to the point where he felt the need to use me as an ashtray", as soon as I stopped talking I heard Ana whimper. I looked up to see wet streaks on her face and it was obvious she has been crying and I'm not far behind her.

"Please don't cry for me, I'm okay now, that's all that matters", I whisper pulling her closer. Her body curls into mine and she sobs loud and heartfelt. She cares so much about me in the short space of time we've known each other and it warms me inside.

I decide to continue my story later, maybe tomorrow if she wants to see me but for now I'll give us what we both need. I reach with both of my hands and place them on her damp face wiping away the tear. Her eyes are open and staring at me with an emotion I can't place but instead of trying to work it out I pull her lips to mine. Before they meet she stops me.

"You haven't finished your story", she says.

"Later, I promise, I need you now", I say and she nods sealing her lips to mine. My arms wrap around her naked body pulling her beneath me and she willingly spreads her beautiful legs to let me slip in between. There is no frenzy, only a burning need to be joined again and it's not long before we do just that. I tease her left nipple with my tongue for a short time but I can't wait any longer and I slip inside her. I hear her gasp as I stretch her to accommodate me and I try extremely hard not to come right there and then. She feels so good, so warm, so tight and I tell her so.

" Promise me you'll stay with me", she says in between moans and of course all I can do is agree. I don't think I could ever leave not after feeling this.

Her legs wrap around my waist and she pushes on my shoulders rolling us over until her beautiful body is rising and falling above me. I don't think I've seen anything more beautiful.

"Oh Ana, there are no words for how you make me feel", I groan as she speeds up her movements, riding me with so much passion. My fingers dig into her hips as I thrust up to meet her and soon the pressure is building deep inside me. I know I won't last much longer so I reach between us and massage her clit. She cries out my name somewhere in the tangle of sounds and then...

"Christian I'm...", she doesn't finish her sentence. Instead she screams out as pleasure shoots though her. Her orgasm triggers mine as she clenches around me and I pull her to me crushing her to my chest as I join her in ecstasy, my sounds muffled in her shoulder.

We fall collapse together onto the bed breathing heavily. God this woman is going to be the death of me. We haven't even been in the playroom. I want it to be our playroom. I want to forget every other person who has ever been in there and replace them with only her... as my lover not my sub. We will be so good together... so good for each other.

My blissful thoughts are interrupted by the shrill sound her Ana's mobile and I pray she doesn't pick up, this is out time.

She sits up still straddling me and gives me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry It might be important", she says but the way she says it lets me know she is just as annoyed as me. She slips off my lap and searches for her phone on the floor; it must be in her jeans, where ever they are. I can't help the smirk that forms on my face but it falls just as quickly as it came when she speaks.

"I have to go it's my mum".


	7. Really mum?

Ana's POV

After ten minutes of arguing I gave in and agreed to let Christian come home with me. I'd rather he just dropped me off because there is no way this can end well; I don't want him to see my mother, I don't want him to find out she's an alcoholic. On the ride back to my house there were no words spoken only total silence. Tension rolled off my body in waves and I didn't think Christian noticed until we pulled up and he turned to me.

"I'm not going to ask what's wrong with you because I know you'll tell me in your own time but I'm here for you, you know that right?", his voice is full of so much sincerity that I find it hard to answer so instead I glue my lips to his. He responds immediately, grasping the back of my head and keeping me anchored to him. It seems like hours before he pulls away and exits the car. He comes around to my door and pulls it open, offering me his hand. I take it gladly and squeeze in gratitude; it also reassures me that I'm not alone this time. I'm usually always alone when dealing with my mother; I just hope Christian can take it.

We walk to the door hand in hand and I push it open determined to sort this out so we can get back to our weekend, I can't let her ruin this for me. The door swings and in its place stands my mother, although stand is a generous word, she's barely up right and I can see how much effort it takes. For a second I feel sorry for her but only a second because she opens her big mouth.

"This is your _date?", _she sneers. My hand tightens in Christian's and I can feel the air thicken or maybe it's just me. Christian runs his fingers over my knuckles soothing me the best he can. God she's such an embarrassment.

"What do you want mum?", I say as calmly as possible, it's best to get straight to the point but the next thing that comes out of my mother mouth almost makes me throw up.

"Well mayb-e a piece o-f this hunk of a man here, I mean surely you can't b-e satisfying him", I'm so shocked I can't speak and it seems Christian is just as speechless as he freezes beside me. Then she turns to him her eyes clearly filled with lust. This is going worse than I ever could have imagined.

"Why don't you see w-hat a real w-oman can do?", she slurs then reaches forward to place a grimy hand on his chest. He jumps back before she makes contact yanking me with him. When I look at him there are so many emotions flitting through his eyes. Shock, annoyance, fear but mostly anger and his reaction triggers mine.

"Don't you dare touch him!", I shout, getting in her face. My breathing is ragged and my heart is pounding. How dare she do this to him?

She stumbles back slightly but there is no remorse in her eyes in fact she's smiling. My fists clench at my sides as I fight the urge to pummel her. Christian must have noticed because his arms come around my waist pulling me back into him. His presence calms to enough to speak with an even voice.

"I'm only going to ask once more, what do you want?"

"I already-y told you!", she grins. There is no way I'm going to get through to her, not like this.

"Okay then we're going!", Christian takes my hand and we turn to leave but her voice rings in my ears again.

"You know he only wants you for one thing Ana, he won't ever love you they never do", for once her sentence comes out clear and it bounces around my head and stabs me in the heart. I stay routed to the spot and my face crumples. No matter how much I want to believe he wants me for me there is a part of me that niggles at me all the time, telling me that this isn't real, that he'll throw me away once he's done. It sends chills down my spine.

Christian's eyes meet mine and they darken with anger, he can see my doubt and it doesn't make him happy. He releases my hand and steps around me, making a barrier between me and my mum and speaks for the first time.

"Your daughter is the best thing that has ever happened to me, she makes my day worthwhile, she brings light into my darkness, and she is beautiful, intelligent, caring and so damn amazing. I can't believe she wants me, I thank heaven and hell every day that she even looked my way and the fact that someone like you could make someone as strong as her doubt how I feel is just wrong."

My mum stands there shocked as Christian turns away from her and grabs my hand, he pulls me to the car and opens the door for me but I don't get in.

"Are you okay?", I ask

He only nods and I have no choice but to get into my seat. The car ride is silent again but instead of tension coming from me it flows off of Christian with so much force it makes me shiver. He doesn't even look at me until we're in the entry way of his mansion.

Then he pounces and I don't have much time to react. His mouth is on mine in a nano second and his tongue follows soon after. I can barely breath as he devours me his hands everywhere. When my back hits the wall he stops and turns away to begin pacing up and down in front of me. His hands are in his hair and he's tugging wildly. What the hell is wrong with him?

"Christian are you-"

"Did you really doubt me?", he sneers his teeth bared.

"I don't know what you mean"

"Of course you do! When your mother said I'm only after one thing I saw the look in your eyes... you believed her!", he walks forward stopping inched from me, his eyes are blazing as they bore into mine. I can't decipher how he feels.

"No I didn't believe her I'm just insecure I think or maybe I did but I couldn't help it. I don't know if you're going to wake up tomorrow and decide this was all a mistake", my voice is a whisper but Christian's body is still heaving with deep breathes. I watch the transformation from angry teacher to passionate boyfriend happen before me and I sigh in relief, this is the man I lov- I mean like.

He steps forward and wraps me in his arms, his chin resting on top of my head.

"I want you for everything not just one thing and I can't bare the thought of you thinking it. You could never be a mistake Ana", I melt at his words and wiggle out of his arms to take his face in my hands.

Smiling up at him I say, "How about we have dinner then you can make love to me all night or maybe you can spank me for my wayward thoughts". His eyes darken and I think I know what option he will choose. The devilish smirk that forms on his face confirms my thoughts.

Oh yes it's time to be punished by my Master!

**...**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been so busy with college and oh yeah failing my driving test ! Oh well I hope you enjoy this. Reviews make me happy!**

**Sarah xxx**


End file.
